


Good Morning

by TerribleThings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/pseuds/TerribleThings





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostPatches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatches/gifts).



Matthew sighed and changed position as he tried to open the door. Leaving with Will was worth it, they had a good home. It was small, but it was big enough for the two of them and Tripod. 

What it didn't have was the rest of Will's family. They had had to leave them behind in the rush, and he could see Will missed them. 

They both knew that Alana would have taken care of them, that the dogs that she didn't keep would have had good homes, but that didn't make Will miss them less or make Matthew feel less guilt. 

He could see it in the way that Will played with Tripod, how he would laugh and then his expression would slowly drop. 

Matthew wanted to make things better, but he knew by now that he couldn't fix anything. He could only ease his mind when he gave those far away looks. 

That was what had started this. He had though it would be a great pick-me-up for Will when another one of the guards working nights said his dog had puppies and he was looking for a home for them, but now that he had the two small puppies trying to squirm out of his arms before he was even in the door he started rethinking that. Tripod was already a handful.

Will would still be asleep, curled in bed resting for his own shift at the dock in a few hours.

It took a while to get the door open without dropping them. They may have only been half husky, but they seemed to know how to talk like one. One singing as he tried to bring them to the bedroom. 

His surprise was giving itself away before he managed to bring them to the bedroom. 

“Matthew?”

Will’s grumble was soft and thick with sleep. 

“What is what?”

Matthew managed to get the light with his elbow. Will closed his eyes and groaned. He only started struggling to open his eyes against the light when the puppy kept singing. 

“I know it’s not the same, but I thought we could make our own family.”

With their squirming it was easier to drop them onto the bed than try and set them down onto the floor. They stumbled over with tails flopping to greet Will, wet noises pressing against his skin.

“Puppies?” 

The annoyed look on Will’s face quickly melted as they clumsily explored around him. 

“I should have asked hmm?”

Will bit his lip to stop the smile, but he couldn’t hide it from Matthew. It was enough to let him know that he made the right choice. 

“Probably.”

Will took the two of them into his arms, letting them sniff at him a little closer. 

“Next time.”

Matthew laughed and joined Will on the bed, sitting on the edge so he could lean in and steal a kiss. Will let him, even tilting his head to allow it. 

He couldn’t replace the pack that Will had lost, but it was a start.


End file.
